Perfect
by thirlxmills
Summary: After a night out, Emma slowly becomes more infatuated with Regina. The night slowly ends and the party ends back at the mansion but does a single girls night out, turn into more?


**Chapter 1. Perfect**

The trio of best friends are spending the night at The Rabbit Hole, something they don't do as often anymore. The main reason that Emma agreed to go out was because Ruby wouldn't stop bugging her. She knows what her friend is up to, the main thing that gives it away is the way her brown eyes examine the bar for any potential partners for the young blonde sherif.

"Emma look, we're going to a club after this and there's got to be someone you want to go home with there" Ruby says taking a sip of her drink.

"But I don't want to go home with anyone, what makes you think I do?" The blonde asks. She's told her friend that she doesn't want to go home with a random stranger countless times but her points are always ignored.

"To get laid. You haven't got any in months" Emma huffs, she knows that she can't get out of this one. She doesn't care about sex, she only wants it with someone she cares about so that it means something. She's not Ruby, she wants a relationship whereas Ruby wants mainly meaningless sex.

The three walk out the bar with Ruby in front, and Belle looking at Emma with sympathy. She knows what the blonde wants, she feels sorry for her because she knows exactly how she feels. After Will left, she was heartbroken again, just like when her and Rumple split. Belle has been dragged along for the night as well by the other brunette telling her 'it's for Emma', when _really_ she just wants Belle to come along too.

They arrive at the club, which Emma notes straight away, is packed and they're not even inside yet. Once at the entrance, the pair follow the leader of the night into the crowded room. The trio head straight for the bar and order three cocktails. Ruby turns towards the dance floor and again, searches for any potential partners for her best friend.

Emma ended her last relationship with Killian Jones because she realised she was gay, though she never told him that. He just thinks she doesn't feel the same way anymore - which is true. Ever since she was a teen she always found women more attractive than men, but never thought anything of it. The only people she's ever told are Ruby and Belle as she knew that they wouldn't look at her any different way. After that small chat, Ruby was determined to find Emma, in her words "the perfect girlfriend" which has yet to happen. It was either that or someone for a one night stand, which hasn't actually happened yet either.

" _Emmaa_... There has to be _someone_ that catches your eye" The taller brunette whines after taking a long sip of her drink, yet again. Emma knew exactly who had caught her eye, but she never said anything previously because she knew nothing would ever happen. Truth is, she has been crushing on non other than Miss Regina Mills for a while now. The Mayor just had something about her that had drawn the blonde towards her ever since she met her. Yes they may not have got off on the best foot but now, they're friends.

"Can I have an apple cider please?" _speak of the devil._ Emma's head turns so quick that she's surprised that it didn't cause her whiplash.

"Mayor Mills" Belle smiles politely at the slightly older brunette next to them.

"Belle, please lets skip the formalities" She smiles back at her. She looks at the other two women behind Belle and smiling genuinely at them.

"Regina, care to join us?" Ruby asks.

"I'd love to, thank you. So I'm guessing this is girls night?"

"Yeah we ha-" Emma starts but is interrupted by Ruby.

"We want to get Emma laid" both Emma and Regina start choking on their drink, having not expected that explanation.

"Not exactly, I just came out because I was never going to hear the end of it if I didn't" Emma awkwardly laughs and looks anywhere but at Regina.

"Well I would do the same, dear" she chuckles at the awkward blonde in front of her. "I know how persistent Ruby can be when she wants to"

"Well I can be pretty convincing when I put my mind to it you know" she nudges Emma playfully, waking at her. "Anyways lets do shots!"

"Oh my god, this is not going to end well" Belle mutters causing the other two to laugh as Ruby takes the lead, heading towards the empty booth.

The other women we're following Ruby to the booth, yet she vanished out of their line of sight. Then returning a few minutes later with a tray of shots, handing everyone one each and then leaving the many more on the tray for later on. All four of them knocked back the first shot of the night - Belle, Regina and Emma's faces all twisted as the alcohol went down, burning their throat. Whilst Ruby just seems to be raring for the next one.

"Lets play a game" Ruby smirks looking at the table.

"What childish game do want to play then, Ruby" Regina says, raising a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at the younger woman.

"We'll I don't exactly remember what its called, but it's like when you have to answer a question truthfully or you take a shot and do a forfeit"

"Well I guess that sounds not too bad.." Emma looks over towards the slightly older woman.

"Right so Emma, do you have your eye on anyone" The blonde laughs slightly, knowing that this is only the first question of the night so its only just the beginning.

"No Ruby, I don't" the look on her face shows slight defeat at the fact that she thought she might find out some information about her best friend.

"Regina, have you ever been with a woman sexually?" Ruby smirks slightly.

"Yes but it was a while ago, I was drunk and I don't remember it" she shrugs whilst Emma internally gawped at the woman who she was pretty sure was 110% heterosexual.

The small questions went on for about an hour, up until Ruby was slightly more drunk. Every so often she would just randomly doing a shot, momentarily forgetting the rules of the game that she suggested that they play.

"Emma..." Ruby slurs slightly from her half sober/half drunk state, with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "How many women have you slept with?"

The question made the blonde feel slightly uncomfortable, mainly due to the fact that the woman she's crushing on is sat right next to her and doesn't know she's gay. Her and Killian's relationship ended around a year and a half ago, and she's been with no one since besides a few hookups here and there. But she doesn't like the feeling of using someone just for one night, she's more of a relationship kind of woman. She still wasn't about to admit to the amount of female parters she's had previously, so she quickly knocks back the shot of tequila that was placed in front of her.

"Right, what's my forfeit then?" Emma asks the smirking woman sat in front of her.

"Belle, would you like to choose?" Belle's eyes widen not expecting this to turn on her.

"Err.. Kiss Ruby?" She says more like a question instead of a statement. Ruby shrugs and moves towards Emma for a kiss. Emma keeps in mind that Ruby had kissed Regina about ten minutes prior. She leans in and their lips meet. But all that the blonde can think about is the lipstick that was left up one Ruby's lips from Regina, they pull away and sit down. The taste of vanilla still lingering on Emma's lips from the other woman. She knew it couldn't be Ruby because this is the first night she went out without lipstick as she simply 'lost her favourite one'. Even though Emma only got a slight taste of the lingering lipstick left by the mayor, she knew she could easily become addicted to it and she already needs more.

"Okay, Madam Mayor..." Emma attempts to sound seductive but fails when Regina chuckles lightly at her. "Would you ever be with a woman again?"

"Well it depends on who the said woman is, Miss Swan" She replies seductively and leans on her chin on her hand moving towards the blonde more. Emma was not expecting the response she got, making her mind run away whilst trying not to allow her jaw to hit the floor. "I'm beginning to grow slightly bored with this place. How about we all go back to my place?"

 **okay, this is the first chapter of perfect and I'd like to know what you think of it. It's based slightly on Selena Gomez' song 'Perfect', but it will have different links to some of my favourite songs as well. I'm writing about a whole new ship than what i'm used to as well, so if you like little mix go read my jerrie fics look me up on wattpad 'thirlsxmills' and tell me** **what you think if you read them :)**


End file.
